The present Invention relates to a new and disctinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cotton Candy’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Waynesville, N.C. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Mandevilla cultivars with attractive flower form and coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a self-pollination of the Mandevilla hybrid cultivar Alice DuPont, not patented, in Waynesville, N.C. in June, 1998. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this self-pollination in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. in June, 1999. The new cultivar was selected on the basis of its flower form and flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Hawthorne, Fla., since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.